kaeno_shinjomufandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby
The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby was a series of books referenced to by Ruslan Eun-Kyung Kraus during the Killing School Ride featured in Kaeno Shinjomu V3: Total Drama. Throughout the Killing School Ride, Ruslan is seen reading these books numerous times, chronicling the events of the books as he progresses through the series. The book series has seventeen books (each being comparable to War and Peace in length) and all of them were written by Mason Glennhardt sometime before World War I. Much later, the books were republished and edited for modern audiences, in which Tenome, the SHSL Ghostwriter of the Killing School Ride, had a hand in writing. Series Synopsis The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: The Adventure Begins The first book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Secrets of Verrantinia The second book in the series. Colonel Pubby and Janessa Jane travel to Verrantinia, a country at an unspecific location somewhere around the Mediterranean sea. Colonel Pubby is on a quest for a lost treasure that is said to hold secrets to ruling the entirety of Verrantinia and possibly more, but the Verrantinian government is also after this treasure. While Colonel Pubby's reasons for looking for this treasure are for the altruistic purposes of locking it away, the Verrantinian government desires to collect it to instate an iron-fisted dictatorship. During this book, a subplot is also developed in which Colonel Pubby desires to meet a mystical figure known as Grand Spirit Minister Douhox. However, the instructions he finds on how to find Douhox are very vague and indecipherable by Colonel Pubby and Janessa Jane. Later on, Colonel Pubby is killed via a knife to the heart during an attack made by Verrantinian agents sent by the government. While dead, Colonel Pubby meets Douhox in what can be presumed as the after-life. Douhox then sends Colonel Pubby back to the land of the living and tells him the deepest secrets of Verrantinia. Colonel Pubby and his team travel to many different locations in Verrantinia, like the Jaquk Desert, for instance, which is full of sand-fairing pirates. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Endeavor of Possible Profit The third book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The fourth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The fifth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The sixth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The seventh book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The eighth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The ninth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The tenth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The eleventh book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The twelfth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The thirteenth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The fourteenth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The fifteenth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Title The sixteenth book in the series. The Adventurous Life of Colonel Pubby: Deliverance of Colonel Pubby The seventeenth and final installment in the series, and by far the longest, takes a darker look at the aspects of the series that have been building up to this point. The book ends with the true death of Colonel Pubby, where he is laid to rest and lives on in the after-life, once again meeting up with Douhox.